In love with the enemy
by d-d-duley
Summary: Two races, two princes, two problems, two friends, ready for anything, except the truth....about each other. (1+2, Au, Violence at the beginning.)
1. Till death do us part

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or any other copyrighted (or un-copy righted) that I happen to use

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or any other copyrighted (or un-copy righted) things that I happen to use.

Authors note: The beginning will be a tad angsty because…ahahahahah I'm not telling you! You'll have to find out.(Oh yeah, just for the record, Trowa, Quatre and Duo are mermen, um, part of the storyline ok?) Another thing, this is 1+2 ok?

"Duo? Duo where are yoooou?" Hilde swam through the water, listening to her cries echoing back from the surrounding rocks, "Duo drat it, come out!" Hearing no reply she sank down on a nearby rock.

From behind his conveniently placed rock Duo giggled at the expression on Hilde's face, it looked like she was half angry, half exasperated and very, very put out.

"AHA!!" Hilde's head snapped up as she heard the giggle echo through the deep blue waters, looking round she saw the end of a brown braid floating out from behind a rock. Silently she swam towards it, fins kicking in wavelike patterns, making no noise at all. 

Grabbing the end and tugging she was rewarded with an indignant yelp, "OUCH!! Hilde you didn't have to do that!"

Hilde grinned, "I've been chasing you for two hours now, it's your turn to be the seeker." But before Duo could reply, the event happened that would haunt him for years to come happened.

As Hilde turned, a long, sharp silver hook came swinging down through the murky water, before she could even scream, the point had pierced her side, dragging her up towards he glittering surface.

"HILDE!!" Duo yelled, desperation tingeing his voice, mixed in with pure fear. Swimming as fast as he could towards the surface after her, he saw there would be no chance of rescuing her before she was pulled up overboard onto the big ship, to which the line was attached. .

Luckily it was nightfall, and the sun was not out, because no doubt he would have been in extreme pain, eyes having been used to the gloom of the ocean floor. He was not even meant to be up here.

As he watched Hilde was pulled over the side, blood streaming from the wound, coming down her arms to drip off her fingers Duo watched, nausea stirring in his stomach.

Suddenly shouts issued from the boat, and he knew they had seen what she was, but over it all came a clear, cold voice. "Throw her back, she is not to be kept, we do not want to be responsible for this things death."

Clenching his fists Duo waited. Soon a loud splash indicated that Hilde had been thrown back over, swimming towards the sound he saw her floating face down.

"Hilde," he whispered, "Hilde, it's alright, they've gone now…Hilde?" Duo began to panic slightly, she wasn't answering, "Hilde, wake up! Wake up Hilde!" Before he even turned her over, he knew she was dead.

"Hilde, please?" He whispered, voice cracking, salty tears streaming down his face, "Please Hilde, just wake up, wake up Hilde."

As he stared at her, he knew there was no way she would ever reply to him, never speak to him again. Her staring eyes and limp form confirmed that.

Slowly he closed her eyes, and, picking up the limp form, swam back to the city, Hilde clutched in his arms.

No one tried to stop him and ask where he'd been as he swam into the courtyard; his face dared anyone to even look at him.

**********

Three days later Hilde was laid to rest in the small graveyard at the back of the palace, Duo had done his duty, told his father what had happened, and throughout the service had sat there, face set like stone.

As soon as the service was over, everyone left Duo on his own, knowing that the prince would much rather think things through than accept sympathy for his lost sister.

Not knowing what else to do, Duo found himself swimming back to Hilde's grave. Settling down next to it, he stared for a long time. 

Eventually he seemed to reach a conclusion, as he stirred.

Touching the smooth pebbles that had been laid on top of the grave, he silently spoke to her. _My poor Hilde, you had so much to live for, so much life to experience, and that was taken from you, from us. I promise Hilde, I'm not going to rest until I find out who did this to you, the man who spoke on the ship, he must have been the leader he's going to pay for this. It may be difficult, what with them being human and all, but I promise Hilde, I WILL have revenge._

Having made this silent vow, Duo placed a sea clover on the small grave, and swam away, leaving behind only the sound of the waves far above.

To Be Continued.


	2. Two princes

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no one sue me etc

Disclaimer: I own nothing, no one sue me etc.

Warnings: Um, no real warnings this time, tad angsty in the last chapter, hopefully things will pick up now…. Oh yeah I decided I would do a 1+2 eventually so those of you that don't like 1+2 better not read this. (Do NOT blame me for the story line, not a very original one I know, my imagination is running away with me again.) I'm not very good at romance, so bear with me people. Now we have two options for an ending, you can have the happy ending, or the sad ending, vote now! (There will be at least another three chapters first.)

_Every now and then,_

_We find a special friend,_

_Who never lets us down…_

_ _

_Who understands it all,_

_Reaches out each time we fall,_

_You're the best friend that I've found…_

_ _

For days Duo didn't speak to anyone, he sat in his room, or next to Hilde's grave, plotting how he was going to find the murderer who had killed his sister.

After three days of complete in-attention to anyone else Duo reached a formulated plan.

***********

Early the next morning before even his father Treize has risen; Duo slipped out of the palace, dodging the guards he worked his way towards the surface.

As he surfaced near the shore, blinding sunlight struck his eyes, screaming with pain Duo lashed out to grab onto the nearest rock.

Further up the beach, a young man heard the screams and came running down to the shoreline.

As Duo blinked the flashing spots out of his eyes he cursed under his breath in every form he knew, until he became aware of a young man standing on the beach about ten metres off, looking at him in an anxious, but blank way.

Duo looked behind him cautiously, his tail was out of sight, and looking back he sized the other boy up.

Duo saw a slim boy with messy dark hair and startlingly blue eyes dressed in a pair of dark trousers and a plain white top that clung to his skin where he had become wet with the splashing of the waves. 

The boy on the beach saw a slender boy no older than he was, with a long chestnut braid and vivid violet/blue eyes. The boy appeared to be in some sort of swimming attire, but he couldn't be sure as half of him was hidden behind the rock.

Duo blinked; maybe this human would know where to find the cold, hard voice from the ship. Before he could open his mouth however the other boy spoke. 

"What are you doing out there? And why did you scream?"

Quickly Duo invented a story, he hated lying, but this called for a once off. "I'm out here because I swam down from over there," a vague wave of the hand indicated somewhere along a small inlet, "and I screamed because my foot became caught in the rock, luckily it's free now!" he added hurriedly as the other began to move even further into the water.

The cool blue eyes looked at him curiously. "Who are you?"

"I'm…I'm Duo Maxwell, I'm a prince from, a place."

"A place huh?" an amused look came into the other boy's eyes. "I'm Heero Yuy," He winced, waiting for the onslaught of recognition, but none came. The braided boy merely nodded politely as if to say, "that's nice."

"So, what place is this?" began Duo, curious as to where he was. The other boy looked slightly surprised, "This is Weybourne Hope, the largest kingdom in the North, didn't you know that? Where do you come from then?"

Duo winced; one question had sparked this unusual boy's curiosity. "No place that you've heard of I'm sure.

"Really, sounds interesting."

"Nah, I'm sure you wouldn't be interested in it, rather boring you know, not much there…"

Duo's stumblings were interrupted by an angry shout from further up the beach. "HEERO!! WHERE ARE YOU? COME OUT DAMMIT, THE KING'S GONNA HAVE MY HEAD!!" The boy called Heero winced, "that's Wufei, he gets kind of overprotective of me, you know, worried when I go missing."

"Why…?" Duo began, but before he could say anymore, another shouts issued, louder this time.

"I'd better go, he hates me talking to strangers, because…" Heero hesitated, should he tell this boy? He had only been talking to him for a couple of minutes, and already he felt like he'd known him a lot longer.

"Heero! There you are! What are you doing standing in the surf you stupid boy? You'll catch a cold!"

"I was talking to…" Once more Heero trailed off, the strange boy with the beautiful eyes had vanished, and there was nothing by the rock except empty water. "No one, I wasn't talking, shall we go in?"

As he turned away, hustled by Wufei he thought he caught a flash far out to sea, almost as though a large fish had caught the sun on its scales. 

**********

"Heero. Heero dear?"

Heero blinked and looked up from where he had been staring at his plate for the last five minutes. "What is it mother?" 

The royal family had been sitting at the dinner table for half an hour now without speaking, and if Heero had been his self he would have realised something was up. However he had been to busy thinking of the new acquaintance he'd made that morning, Duo Maxwell, the first human being to speak to him as though he was a real person.

Heero's mother squirmed a little uncomfortably under the steady blue gaze of her nineteen-year old son. "Heero…you're getting married."

Heero's eyebrows shot up and he choked on the water he had been sipping. Once he'd recovered his breath he stuttered, "Who…who am I marrying?"

His mother smiled in relief, he didn't appear to be angry, in fact he looked interested. "Princess Relena of the Sanq Kingdom my dear, a perfectly lovely young lady who…"

Heero interrupted her, still maintaining his fake interest, "That's fine, please may I be excused? I have some important work to do in my room."

"Certainly dear."

Once in his room, however, Heero vented his anger. "Gods curse it!" He shrieked, kicking the wall before smashing a lamp. It was not his style to show true emotions around other people (particularly his parents) and so to most he came off as the good little prince who did what he was told, this time however, he was not going along with it, he would _not_ marry Relena of the Sanq Kingdom.

**********

About thirty miles away, on the ocean floor… 

_"Nights in white satin, never reaching the end, letters I've written, never meaning to_ _send…"_ Duo sang, sitting on his white bed, an extremely large shell. He continued singing as he brushed his long chestnut hair, bits of it floating behind him in little eddies of currents, pooling in chestnut waves behind him.

He had a good voice, clear and low, but he never sang around anyone else, he often got embarrassed.

"Duo…" King Treize burst into the room, halfway through the door before he saw what had happened. "Duo, your tail, it's _changed!_"

"Huh?" Blinking Duo looked down, "Aw dammit, I liked silver."

"But Duo, don't you see? It's a bluey violet colour, the same as your eyes."

A mermaid (or merman in this case) is born with a silver tail, no matter what gender the children's tails are all the same colour, obviously someone found this was a good idea and decided to keep it that way. However, there is a legend in _The Book Of The Sea_ that was written by the merpeople's ancestors. When a teenager's tail changes colour (usually at the age of nineteen) it is _always_ different to the colour of that particular person's eyes, if a person has the same colour tail as eyes they are said to be a _karalla_ an individual who has the spirit of the ancients and who will, in some way or another, change the lives of the race, or become a vital role in the annals of history, for better, or worse.

Now you can understand why Treize was just a tad excited, his own son, a Karalla.

Treize's last sentence echoed through Duo's mind _the same as your eyes… _"So what does that mean? Just because my tail _finally_ changed?"

"What does it…what does it MEAN!" Treize sputtered in exasperation, "It means my boy, that you are a Karalla, an ancient."

Duo blinked, he had never paid much attention in history or religious studies. "Say what?" 

"A KARALLA!!" Treize practically screamed at him, "You will change the fate of our people, oh wait till I tell your mother and grandparents, and we mustn't forget…"

His voice trailed off as he swam back down the long corridor that led to the main part of the underwater palace, leaving Duo utterly confused, bewildered and more than a little worried.

***********

For several days people avoided Duo, or, when he spoke to them, looked like they were about to sink into the floor or be zapped by lightning (which wasn't likely as they were under the sea.)

Eventually he became so sick and tired of this that he went to seek the advice of Trowa and Quatre who were several years older than him, but good friends all the same.

"And everybody seems to think I'm gonna destroy this entire race, and I didn't even have a clue _what_ a Karalla was until you explained to me." He griped, sitting in Quatre's small sitting room drinking seaweed and salt tea, (the powers of which Quatre believed in greatly and it always cheered Duo up anyway.)

"Now calm down Duo, no one is thinking that…" Quatre began, while Trowa nodded in agreement.

"YES THEY DAMN WELL ARE!!" shrieked Duo, exasperation making his usually sunny nature disappear completely.

"But Duo…"

With a yell of frustration Duo wheeled around, spilling his teacup in the process, and swam out of the door angrily.

**********

Now it was not in Duo's nature to sulk or bear grudges for long and he did indeed realise that Quatre and Trowa had not really done anything wrong, he had just been too ill tempered. But however much he regretted being nasty to them, he still felt he was a little bit justified, if only there was someone to talk to, someone who'd understand…

There was, as soon as the idea popped into Duo's head, he couldn't ignore it, it just kept coming back to pester him until he acknowledged that it might be of some use.

Heero Yuy, the boy he'd spoken to on the beach, the only other boy who'd spoken to him like a normal individual, rather than a pet prize. (Trowa and Quatre still did it occasionally.)

Yes, Heero Yuy, you never know, maybe he would be able to see him again…

*********

When Duo surfaced beside the large rock situated about ten metres out from the shore it was dark. The only light came from the moon and surrounding stars that twinkled softly on the velvet black of the night.

Far off in the distance an orchestra was playing from a large well-lit building set on a cliff. Duo had hardly been up to the surface before, but he knew a human castle when he saw one.

Suddenly a rhythmic splashing from further up the beach indicated that another person was approaching.

Ducking behind the rock Duo waited for the human to pass, but instead of continuing with their walk along the shallows of the surf the person stopped. On the wind Duo could hear the soft breathing of someone and bit his lip, he didn't particularly want to be caught right now.

A soft voice issued from the form that stood black against the stars. "Alright, come out, I know you're out there."

Gulping Duo peeked out from behind the rock.

"Who…? Duo is that you?"

"Huh? _Heero_ is that you?"

Laughter issued from the form on the beach, "Of course it's me, how've you been doing?"

"Terrible." Replied Duo glumly, "Just because something happened, my entire family and kingdom think I'm something special, that I'm gonna change their fates or something, I mean, how am _I_ supposed to do that? I'm nineteen, I can't change an entire race!"

"I know what you feel like." Replied Heero sympathetically, "See that party going on up there?" He pointed to the castle from where the orchestral music was issuing, "That's to celebrate my betrothal."

"Oh…" Duo trailed off, unsure what to say. "Congratulations."

Heero grimaced, "Hardly, I've never met the girl in my life, my family set this whole thing up, and to top it all off, she's arriving two days before the actual thing!"

"So, that bad huh? Man in comparison my problem seems small!" Duo grinned, "Sure wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now." He paused as an idea occurred to him. "Heero, why don't you tell your parents you don't want to marry her?"

"Because all my life I've been the good son, the one who agrees with everything my parents have said, not questioning them, and the marriage _is_ in the interests of the country."

"But you don't love her?"

"No."

"Then you're gonna have to tell them." Duo said emphatically, in a voice that left no room for arguments.

Heero blinked slightly, changing the subject rather quickly, "You know what's completely amazing?"

"What?"

"I've known you less than 25 minutes, and already I'm talking to you like I've never talked to anyone in my life, not even my closest friends."

"I know, it's so weird, I've never talked to anyone this way either, except Hilde…" Duo swallowed, blinking back the silver tears that had suddenly begun to pool in his eyes.

"Who's Hilde Duo?" Heero's voice was gentle, so soft Duo almost missed the question.

"Hilde is…was my sister."

"Was?"

"She…she died." Duo stumbled over the words, almost as though he hated saying them.

"But she's not really gone Duo, she'll always be there, whenever you think of her."

Duo could hardly believe that the man standing on the beach, with the salty waves spraying his trousers rhythmically was a human being. All his life he'd heard how humans were bad, humans were evil but now he knew, not all humans were.

Suddenly Heero took off his formal jacket and shirt, underneath, hard muscles gleamed in the moonlight.

"What are you doing?" Duo asked, trying not to look at the well-muscled chest.

"Coming out there to you," Came the reply, "We can't carry on the conversation with me standing on the beach can we?"

"I don't think…" Duo began, panicking now. But it was to late, a loud splash indicated that Heero had jumped in the water and was swimming swiftly out to the rock, which stood in water of about a twenty-meter depth.

Carefully Duo moved around so his tail was hidden behind the other side of the rock to where Heero was swimming.

Once Heero surfaced, shaking the water out of his eyes he blinked slightly, "Weren't you on this side just now?"

"Yes, I moved round to give you some room."

But Heero didn't appear to be listening very hard, instead he seemed to be staring at Duo, considering this was the first time he had seen him clearly, it was no surprise, but Duo's common sense flew out of the window at the sight of Heero so close.

"Why…why are you staring at me like that?" He asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

Heero grinned slightly, looking up into the Violet eyes that seemed almost black in the night. "I was just thinking."

"What?"

"Well, with the moon right behind you and all, making your skin look all silvery, you look like an entirely different species."

Duo swallowed nervously, "Like what?"

"I dunno, a nymph, or a water sprite, or maybe a kin to the merfolk."

Duo laughed nervously, "Merfolk, hah! There's probably no such thing!"

"There is you know, we found one, about a week ago."

Duo blinked, icy realisation dawning, crawling down his spine like horrible fingers, "We?"

"My men and I, we were on a ship and…"

But Duo interrupted him, "I don't really want to know."

"Ok, sure."

What Duo _didn't _tell him was that he didn't want to know if it had been Heero who'd ordered "That thing" to be thrown back over, he didn't know why, it was irrational, here he was, looking for Hilde's murderer and he may have found him, but instead of trying to kill him, he didn't want to.

Then Duo realised, with a new sense of understanding, a shocked but excited feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He was falling in love with the enemy…

To Be Continued…


	3. Two princes

Authors note: Well, you should have had enough of a warning by now to realise this is a 1+2 fic, if you don't like 1+2 or what

Authors note: Well, you should have had enough of a warning by now to realise this is a 1+2 fic, if you don't like 1+2 or whatever and read this then flame me, you are being exceedingly mean. Part three is probably what you would call sappy. So, for the rest of you, if anyone is reading this, here's part 3… 

_I know that you can't stay,_

_But part of you will never ever go away,_

_Your heart will stay…_

_ _

_I'll make a wish for you, _

_And hope it will come true,_

_That life would just be kind,_

_To such a gentle mind…_

_ _

_ _

_ _

_ _

In love with the enemy…

Duo pondered on this all the way back to Valhalla, the underwater city where the palace was situated.

No, there was no way he could be falling in love with Heero…was there? Impossible, the man who might have killed Hilde, and if he found out what Duo was, kill him as well. And yet…and yet when Duo thought of those deep blue eyes, a mystery hidden in their depths, he felt weak, almost as though someone had physically drained him of his energy.

Too busy lost in his own thoughts, he ran smack into someone.

"Duo, what are you doing out here at this time of night?" Duo winced, it was just his luck, he had run into Dorothy, his only other sibling, and she was _extremely_ nosy. Not to mention that she would rat on you the moment it was in her best interests.

Instead of answering Dorothy's question, Duo retaliated with one of his own, "What are _you_ doing out here?"

Dorothy smirked slightly, "that's easy, looking for you, I saw you slip off, even if no one else did, now where did you go?"

Duo felt his heart sink slightly; he could only hope Dorothy didn't know where he'd gone. "I went for a swim." Well it wasn't exactly a lie, he had been swimming.

"Hmm." Dorothy's eyes narrowed slightly, but she didn't say any more, just moved aside and let him swim quickly past her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Duo headed towards his room.

***********

For day's both Heero and Duo in their two separate worlds, spoke very little to anyone, stealing off whenever possible to chat with one another on the shoreline, by the large black rock.

Over the following weeks, they both became aware that they had deep feelings for one another. But both, however, were to scared to state these feelings, so they remained buried in the bottom of their hearts.

"Duo…" Said Heero thoughtfully, late one afternoon, "What would you say if I invited you over for dinner one evening?"

"Well I…" Began Duo, mind immediately racing ahead thinking up an excuse of some sort, but one look at Heero's hopeful, yet lonely face, told him that he would have to say yes, then think of something later. "I'd love to Heero."

"Really?" Heero's face brightened, and he leant over to give Duo a warm hug, "My parents will love you."

"Great!" Said Duo, forcing a smile, but inside thinking _how the hell am I gonna pull this one off…?_

_ _

***********

"Please Quatre, you've got to help me!" Duo begged desperately.

He was once more sitting in Trowa and Quatre's flat, begging them to help him. Asking Quatre for help was a good idea, as he was what you would call the court magician, casting spells and making potions for the royal family.

"No, absolutely not! I will not help the second in line to the throne kill himself!"

"But Quatre…"

"NO!!!"

"It's to find out who killed Hilde!" Duo winced inwardly, he REALLY hated lying, but, there was no choice, and he WOULD try and find out who killed Hilde while he was up there.

"Well…" Quatre was weakening with that reason, Duo could tell.

"PLEEEEEEEEEASE!"

"Well all right. Just one thing though, that was a pretty lame excuse Duo, where are you really going?"

Duo hung his head, Quatre had obviously seen straight past his façade. "It's…it's to see someone."

He heard Quatre gasp, "Duo TELL me you have not made friends or spoken to a human!" He begged.

"So what if I have?" Duo asked defensively.

"You know it's punishable by death you stupid boy!"

"I know, and I _also_ know it's a stupid law, they're not all bad! Heero…"

"Who's Heero Duo?" Quatre interrupted sharply.

"This guy…"

Quatre groaned loudly, "this just get's worse and worse. Alright, fine, I'll make you a potion, but if anyone asks, it had _nothing to do with me_ Ok?"

While Quatre pored over his books, searching for the ancient recipe, Duo busied himself by finding a pair of trousers in a sunken ship, he had seen Heero wearing clothes, and thought it better if he did the same. Of course they were a bit ragged, but, couldn't be helped could it?

When he returned to Quatre's neat looking house he found a bottle set on the table and a note.

_Duo,_ it read, _I couldn't bear to see you take this, so I left it here for you, remember, don't take it until you are near shore, you will not be used to legs and therefore will not be able to swim. Nor will you be able to breathe under water. Be very careful and give no information about us away, destroy this note as well please._

_Quatre._

_P.S. The potion will last five days, no more, and no less, by sunset on the fifth day, you must be back in the water or our race will be under threat._

_ _

Duo swallowed, hands shaking now, nervous of what he was about to do.

*********

_ _

As Heero walked along the water's edge he heard his name called, called by a familiar voice. Turning he saw Duo splashing towards him on shaky legs through the surf. He appeared to be wearing no more than a pair of old trousers that looked, to say the least, like they had seen better days.

"Hi Duo!" Heero waved at him, "I thought you wasn't coming, I was beginning to get worried!"

Duo grinned at him, rather shakily, he was still feeling the after affects of the potion, Quatre hadn't mentioned he would be feeling extremely sick and faint. "Nah, I'm here aren't I?"

"You know," Heero paused, looking at him, "I do believe this is the first time I've seen you out of the water, look at you! As tall as me! I was beginning to think you was some sort of merman!"

"Ahahahahah!" Duo laughed nervously, finally catching up to where Heero stood. "Now what made you think that?!"

Before Heero could answer however, Duo's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and Heero only just caught him as he fell. Like I've mentioned before, he _had_ been feeling faint.

Cradling Duo in his arms, Heero walked back to the castle, deposited the boy in the care of two stewards, and went to tell his parents that his friend would be missing dinner.

*********

When Duo came around, the first thing he saw was Heero's anxious face hovering over him.

"Heero?" He mumbled, head feeling like it had been stuffed with cotton wool, "What happened, where am I?"

"To take your questions in order, you fainted as we were walking up the beach, I brought you home and looked after you. Do you're parents know where you are, they must be getting quite worried, after all, you've been unconscious for nearly twenty four hours!"

"Twenty four hours!" Duo sat bolt upright, yes, there was the sun, sinking to the west, just like it had been the previous day, a whole day had been wasted already! Remembering his manners he turned to Heero, "Thankyou for looking after me, I must have been an awful bother, my parents know I'm here, I said I'd stay for five days in the district."

"Oh! In that case you'd better stay here!"

"No, no! I'll find some place to stay!"

"Seriously, it's alright, we've plenty of room…"

"Well…ok then," Duo said reluctantly, "but if I become a problem, you just let me know, now, can I get up?"

Heero grinned and ruffled Duo's hair; "Sure, I'm not keeping you in bed am I?"

"Nah."

Sitting up Duo winced slightly at the stiffness of his muscles, especially in the legs. Obviously his body wasn't used to them yet.

Shakily he walked to the bathroom, coming across a large tub of steaming water sat in the centre of the room.

Climbing into it, he found it easing his aching muscles.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Well alright, not much of a cliff hanger I know, in fact it isn't one, but more will appear soon.

__


	4. My heart wil go on...

Authors note: It's meeeeeeee

Authors note: It's meeeeeeee!! I am so sorry for not writing more for so long, but a whole lot of things came up, school, ff.net crashing, writers block…I'm making excuses aren't I? Oh well, I am soooo sorry, please forgive me, onegai? =. = Hopefully sparks should begin to fly in this chapter people. (1+2 etc.)

Disclaimer: own nothing, end of story.

_If you lose your way,_

_Think back on yesterday,_

_Remember me this way…_

_Remember me this way…_

_ _

"I have something to tell you." Were the first words Heero spoke when Duo emerged from the bathroom, clad in only a towel that was wrapped around his waist.

Duo blinked in surprise at the tone in the other prince's voice. "What is it?" 

Heero was having problems keeping his voice level by this time, as Duo (still only clad in the towel) had begun to brush his long chestnut hair.

"Well, you know I told you about Relena having to marry me? She's coming today."

"Ah."

"But at least you'll be able to give your opinion on her for me?" Heero asked anxiously, not wanting to make Duo feel left out as it were.

"Of course!" Duo said cheerfully, "You never know, you may really like her, you may fall in love anyway."

_Impossible, I'm already in love with you._ [1] On the outside however, he said nothing, remaining completely impassive.

*********

"So you're Duo." The imposing woman with deep violet hair that swept over her face slightly asked the braided boy.

"Yes I am your majesty." Duo bowed low to the regal woman, knowing this to be queen Noin. The Blond-haired man beside her stood up, hair caught up behind him into a long pony-tail, "I'm so glad you have recovered so we could meet you, Heero's told us so much about you Duo."

Duo grinned, "None of it bad I hope?"

"No," replied Noin, "Its all been…good." A vague suspicion had begun to dawn in the back of the queens mind, though she kept it to herself throughout the meal. However by the end her suspicions were confirmed. Duo Maxwell was obviously a very attractive boy, and her son seemed to like him very much, but as the evening progressed she saw that Heero would keep glancing over at the boy, then flush slightly and look away. Duo however, would chatter on, only occasionally stopping to shove a forkful of food into his mouth. But more often than not; she caught the braided boy glancing at Heero as well. Noin smiled slightly and looked away, it was plain both boys liked the other in a more than friendly manner, but Heero was betrothed to Relena, and as he was the obedient son there was no real problem.

********

"Hey Heero?" Duo's voice echoed slightly in the rather large bedchamber of the royal heir. "Heero?"

"What is it?" The soft voice issued back, "Duo, what's wrong?"

Duo smiled, tears still streaking his cheeks slightly, he was glad that Heero couldn't see him in the dark, boys weren't meant to cry. "I had a nightmare…it was truly horrible."

"What was it about?" Duo could sense Heero sitting up rather than see him do the said action.

"My family, they had all died, it was horrible." Duo couldn't keep a distressed little wobble out of his voice now; the memory of the dream was still too fresh.

Suddenly warm arms encircled him, lifting him off his feet and carrying him across to the bed. Duo found himself dumped softly onto the mattress, and then the hands were there again, moving him over slightly. And then the sudden weight beside Duo on the cushioned padding as Heero climbed back in. "it's just a nightmare Duo, you're safe, no one will hurt you or your family. Now go to sleep."

Duo nodded sleepily, the combined warmth both of them generated under the blanket already making him drowsy.

Heero waited until he was certain Duo was asleep before quietly wiping the still wet tears off the other's cheek. "Don't cry Duo, never cry, I couldn't bear it." He whispered, sleep beginning to creep up behind his eyelids as well.

**********

When the maid came in to wake the crown prince the next morning the poor woman nearly had a heart attack. There was Prince Heero, lying peacefully asleep. This was normal. What was not normal was the braided boy lying wrapped securely in the dark-haired boys arms, also sleeping soundly.

The maid let out a little shriek, and ran to tell the king and queen.

**********

Meanwhile the shriek had woken Duo from a deep sleep, blinking fuzzily he briefly wondered where he was before recalling the events of the previous night. He tried to sit up, but warm arms held him in place. Cautiously he rolled one eye to the side, just to the right was a sleeping Heero. _Oh damn, now what? He's hugging me like a teddy bear…or…or_ Duo's mind was now in a frenzy, _or like a lover…oh dear._

Before he could try to think of a way out of the already sticky situation, it became worse.

Three soldiers burst through bedroom door, swords drawn and looking rather menacing. Without so much as a word to Duo they grabbed him and wrenched him free of the startled (and now awake) Heero's arms. "DUO!!" He screamed, but that was all he had time for, as the bedchamber door slammed shut behind them. Leaving only Heero with the image of Duo's frantic last glance behind him.

********

The doors to the dining room crashed open, causing Noin to choke on her orange juice and Zechs to jump slightly. "Why Heero, what on earth has gotten into you?" The Purple-headed queen cried in amazement. The look on her son's face was, to say the least, frightening.

"What have you done with Duo?" Heero hissed from between clenched teeth, muscle standing out in his neck where his fists were clenched so tightly. Zechs stood up with graceful ease.

"Your friend has been escorted to the dungeon until after the wedding ceremony, which, I might add, has been moved forward to today."

"What?" Heero yelled, face turning bright red.

"Yes dear." Noin replied calmly, "We felt it was best, after the little…incident this morning."

"And if I refuse?" Heero asked coldly, "If I refuse to marry Relena?"

"Then Duo Maxwell is beheaded tomorrow morning." Zechs said, his tone nearly as cold as Heero's own. Heero did a double take.

"What?" He quavered, _my own father, killing my best friend? No my true love. I hate him! One day he will pay dearly for this…_

_ _

Without a word to anyone Heero wheeled round, running out of the room. "Don't forget to change into something nice for when Relena arrives dear!" His mother called 

After him.

**********

The golden-haired princess curtsied to the glowering Heero, her lady in waiting Dorothy Catalonia doing the same, before looking up at him with sky blue eyes.

She was very beautiful, Heero had to admit, but blue eyes didn't hold a candle to violet ones, and long blond hair was nowhere near as beautiful as chestnut hair tied in a braid…

Blinking Heero realised Wufei was viciously elbowing him in the ribs, he hadn't bowed back to this foreign princess. "Forgive me my lady." He replied bowing, "I… my manners forsook me for a moment." [2]

"That's quite all right sir." She replied, her voice low and sweet, but not nearly a pure and beautiful as Duo's…

Heero realised he was doing it again, ignoring the princess to imagine his beautiful prince, comparing the two and finding Relena lacking extremely.

He sighed, maybe with a great deal of luck he'd get killed by an assassin in his first day of marriage.

*********

Poor Duo meanwhile was shivering in a cold cell, wondering why the hell he had been put there. _Maybe it's because of Heero; maybe it's wrong to hug the crown prince, even if he is your… best…friend? _Duo shivered again as a chill breeze blew in through the barred window, _but remember how warm Heero's arms were? _His mind asked him, _remember how it felt so right… is he really only a friend? _The object of his thoughts cut off this train of thought as Heero called from the door.

"Duo? Duo are you in there?"

"Heero?" Duo sprang up, wincing slightly at the stiffness in his legs, "Heero why the hell am I in here?"

"I'm not sure." Heero said miserably, I tried to get mother and father to let you out, but they wouldn't and the wedding has been moved forward to today."

"Really?" Duo felt tears springing up in his eyes, _this is it, I've only just realised how deeply I care about him and now I'm going to lose him._ "I suppose Relena is beautiful?"

"Very."

Jealousy flared up in Duo's heart. _Damn you Relena Peacecraft damn you to hell._

"Look Duo I have to go, but I'll be back later after the wedding, I'm sure I can get you out then." And with that Heero left.

Duo sank to the floor, tears filling his eyes. That was it, he was going to lose Heero, not that Heero had ever loved him; that much was obvious now. For the first time in his life Duo Maxwell, heir to the throne of Valhalla cried with heart wrenching sorrow.

********

Heero was standing at the alter, behind him Wufei was holding a pair of wedding rings, the church was packed with family and friends and a large buffet was set out at the reception. The only thing missing was the bride, but Heero didn't care.

With his luck Relena would show up and they'd end up married. _I'm sorry Duo, you have no idea how sad this makes me, to never be alone with you again, but if I don't do this they'll kill you, and there's no way on earth I'm going to allow that._

_ _

As the wedding march started Relena walked up the aisle. Clothed in a pure white dress threaded with gold and her long blond hair done up in a crown around her head the princess looked, to say the least, stunning. Heero could hear murmurs of approval from the congregation. "Stunning…"

"Perfect match…"

"Will secure peace…"

Looking around Heero found his parents gazing at him proudly, his mother was actually crying for joy, his father was smiling, mouthing at him "you did the right thing." Heero turned away feeling sick.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

************

Duo was still crying in his cell, he hadn't stopped for nearly two hours now.

************

"If anyone knows a reason why these people should not be lawfully wed they must declare it now, or forever hold their peace…"

************

That was it; they'd probably be married by now. Briefly Duo wondered if killing himself would help…_probably not, I'd just end up in some place worse, not that anything could get much worse as it is…_

_ _

************

Heero looked around desperately hoping that someone would speak up, but no one did. "Therefore I…" 

"Stop." The clear voice issued, echoing round the room. Smiling Relena turned to Heero. "I object to this, and know a reason why we should not be married. From what I've seen of you today Heero, this could have been the perfect marriage, for me. But I get the feeling every time you look at me you're seeing someone else, am I right?"

Heero could only nod dumbly. 

Relena smiled, rather sadly, "I like you Heero, but I can't drag someone else into pure misery just to make myself happy."[3] 

Heero just stared at her, gratitude welling in the depths of his blue eyes. Relena smiled at him, a caring smile, almost as though she were the sister he had never had.

"I hope you'll be happy Heero, with whoever you choose."

**********

A clinking sound at the door dragged Duo out of drowning in his own misery. "Who…?"

"It's me." The quiet, simple sentence sent Duo over the edge again, sobbing he ran towards Heero, flinging his arms around the startled boy's neck and burying his face in his shoulder.

For a while Heero said nothing, he just made soothing noises and held the sobbing boy in his arms, rocking him slightly. Soothed by the rocking motion Duo eventually stopped crying.

Sniffing slightly he pulled away, looking up at Heero with watery violet eyes. "Gomen Heero, I didn't…I wasn't…"

"Sssh, it's ok Duo."

Duo smiled, sadness once more creeping back into his eyes, "So how's Mrs Yuy? The wedding ceremony went alright I suppose?"

"Yes, everything was just the way I wanted it to be…"

"Oh…good." Duo had now pulled back from the prince, aware he was hugging another woman's husband. However he couldn't pull away very far, as Heero's arms were still wrapped around him, his head still tucked under Heero's chin. "Um, Heero?"

_God I can't believe I almost lost him, it's so right, holding him in my arms like this, I'm never going to let go…_

_ _

"Uh Heero?" Duo was starting to worry now, _what if someone comes in and sees us like this? This most defiantly is NOT a friendly hug. Ah_ said another part of his brain, _I don't hear you complaining do I? The way he's holding you tenderly hmm? _Now Duo was worrying about his own sanity, _I can seriously NOT be falling in love with Heero, he's married now…_another wave of despair washed over him, _and I'm going home in three days._

"HEERO!"

"What?"

"Uh…um…if someone sees us they might get the wrong idea…and then what would Mrs Yuy say?"

"Duo?"

"Hmm?" Duo's brain was drifting away again, he was still being held in Hero's arms, and that was very, very, VERY distracting.

"There is no Mrs Yuy."

This brought Duo's mind back with a jerk, "w…what?"

Heero's eyes sparkled in the dim light, "I mean it…the ceremony never went through."

Suddenly he found he was holding an armful of overjoyed Duo, a Duo that was half laughing half crying in a mixture of relief and joy.

*********

Duo was let out and King Zechs and Queen Noin made a formal apology to the braided boy, before letting their son and his have the run of the castle, allowing them to do whatever they wanted.

It was Duo's last day in the castle, and as a special treat Heero had taken him out in the royal boat, it was rather large, but for both boys it was heaven, they could talk and laugh all they wanted, and no one would interrupt.

As they were heading back towards the harbour, Duo suddenly recalled that he would have to leave Heero soon, in a couple of hours in fact. This knowledge drew tears to his eyes, and he quickly turned away from Heero, looking out over the side of the boat and down into the water, which now looked cold and uninviting.

"Duo, what are you doing?" Heero asked, concern showing through in his voice.

"Oh, nothing much, just admiring the view, want to come see it?"

"I've got a perfectly fine view from here thanks."

Duo blushed slightly at this, no words had been said, but without communication both boys had become aware of the others feelings, something had just clicked in the damp cell three days ago.

Just like that the pieces had fit.

Duo mused about he was going to tell Heero that he had to go, when suddenly he realised with a horrible sinking sensation that the sun was already going down.

_You must be back in the water by sunset…_Quatre's words echoed in Duo's head, reverberating around.

Suddenly Duo was filled with the need to talk to Heero _now_. Running over to the other prince he grabbed his hand and dragged him up to the prow, their favourite place to sit.

The water was on fire where the sinking sun had painted it scarlet and orange as Duo turned to face Heero. "Heero, I'm not going to be here much longer, and I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me we'll always be friends, and nothing will ever tear us apart."

"I promise but Duo…"

Heero was cut off abruptly by Duo kissing him full on the lips with a desperate hunger. Just as Heero had closed his eyes and began to relax into what was his first kiss it ended abruptly.

He opened his eyes in time to see Duo backing away to the other side of the deck, his eyes full of sorrow and despair. "Remember your promise Heero." He whispered and then ran full tilt towards the opposite side and dived over the edge of the deck, falling with a splash into the water below.

"DUO!!" Heero yelled, his voice raw with emotion. But Duo didn't answer, nor did he surface, and when the sailors finally arrived, they could find no trace of him. 

As Heero leaned over the side, still searching for his prince a single tear slipped down his cheek. As the tear fell, it caught the last ray of the setting sun, making it appear crimson, before it landed with a soft splash in the water below.

From beneath the waves, Duo looked up to see Heero still leaning over the edge of the boat, scanning the waves for any sign of him. Smiling sadly Duo looked up at his prince, "Ai shiteru Heero." He whispered, but only the waves could hear him, Heero was gone.

_Every night in my dreams I see you I feel you,_

_That is how I know you go on,_

_Far across the distance, and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on,_

_Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on,_

_Once more, you opened the door,_

_And you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on…_

__

To be continued 

[1] For those of you that couldn't work out that it was Heero thinking this, more fool you. Ok, ok, I know because I'm the author. And I know this romance is going a _tad_ to fast, but I'm rushing, what with being back at school and everything, I'm struggling to update six fics every week.

[2] Yes FORSOOK apparently there is such a word. *Shrug* Well, go back to reading now.

[3] For those of you that read my fics regularly I know *grits teeth* I'm making Relena nice *falls over in shock from her own revelation* but this scene was the one I had in mind from the beginning, along with another one.


End file.
